Episode 37: The Flame Alchemist, The Bachelor Lieutenant, and the Mystery of Warehouse 13 (2003 series)
Synopsis Even military people live normal lives. They search for love, have their hearts broken, and get scared just like everyone else. Plot At Central Command, someone has ordered the Mustang Unit to investigate their leader, which Lt. Havoc asks for everyone's help. Officer Falman, Lt. Breda, Sgt. Fuery, and Lt. Havoc begin observing Mustang's activities and documenting it. However, Havoc is severely embarrassed when one of these observations is Mustang taking out his recent girlfriend to a play, and that every one documents this which he is angry with. The Fighting Lieutenant Havoc is sitting outside depressed due to his inability to keep a girlfriend. Unaware that it is his fault, Mustang asks the other men if they could find a woman for Havoc so it doesn't interfere with his military duties. When no one admits they could help, Mustang asks what kind of woman he likes, which Falman identifies as well-adjusted beauties, so Mustang assigns him the task. Meanwhile, Sheska meets with Lt. Colonel Archer, who wants to hire her on a provisional basis to recreate the files regarding Grand, Marcoh, and Tucker, along with the details regarding the Laboratory 5 and Central Prison incidents. Sheska accepts so she can secretly use the files in the Court Martial Office to find a new lead of solving the case of the death Maes Hughes. As Falman contemplates on finding a well-adjusted beauty, he and Sheska bump into each other. After almost feeling her appearance was insulted by what Falman was saying, Falman mentions that the well-adjusted beauty he was going to find is for Havoc asking if she knows anybody. Overhearing them, Major Armstrong mentions his younger sister, who is of marrying age. Arriving at the Armstrong Mansion, Havoc is nervous, and despite Fuery and Breda mentioning that he'll be living a life of luxury if he marries her, Havoc believes she might look too much like her brother. Once dragged inside, as Philip Gargantos Armstrong talks about their family's history, Havoc is intimidated by his and Mrs. Armstrong's appearance and can only imagine if Catherine resembles that. He is then introduced to Catherine who compared to her father, mother, and brother is plain in appearance despite her shy nature. After almost being put off by her hobbies, Havoc musters the courage to ask her out, but is turned down because Catherine is only interested in men similar to her older brother Alex and Havoc faints in embarrassment. The Mystery of Warehouse 13 As Mustang burns a secret message from Major Armstrong, Falman and Fuery are on their way home that night when they hear a strange noise and seeing a number 13 that appear on a warehouse's front door. The next morning, Hawkeye wakes up when her dog licks her foot and she practices basic commands before she takes the dog with her to work when she walks in where Fuery and Falman are mentioning their experience. Despite there are being 12 military warehouses, the two and Breda believe it to be a haunted place due to the past military executions and give a spooky tale of what they believe is true. When Mustang finds it ridiculous and believes that this story was created out of fear, the men want him to accompany them that night to expose the truth. Riding in a car driven by Hawkeye, Mustang finds it hard to be a role model for his cowardly men, and then they stop at Hughes' house. Meeting with Gracia and Elcia, Gracia invites him for tea, but noticing Winry observing him from the upstairs window still angry with him over her parents' deaths, Mustang has to decline using an excuse. Sheska completes her report and gives it to Archer who, after reading Sheska's report, orders it to be destroyed despite her objections. Meeting with Führer Bradley, Archer mentions that with the few records from the 5th Laboratory, he believes there is a secret conspiracy within the military due to the events that occurred because of it. With Kimblee and Tucker under his command, Archer receives the Führer's approval to head out with them and deal with the uprising in Reole and Archer also learns from the Führer of Scar going back into hiding. That night, Mustang looks around with his men and finds nothing conclusive until they see the letters A and B on two warehouse doors, where the letter B, with the aid of the darkness, could have part of it covered up so the rest would resemble the number 13. Just as they are ready to head back, the group finds dirt that had been recently dug up. Believing it to be the work of a murderer, Mustang orders the grounds dug up the next morning, but they soon witness that the bones are actually being buried by Black Hayate. Later at the office, Mustang receives secret information through the phone, and meets with the Führer in his office to request that he accompanies Archer and Armstrong on their mission to suppress the uprising in Reole, which is approved. Episode Notes * The first part of the episode is adapted from the content of the Bonus Chapter: Roy Mustang's Observation Diary, while the Bachelor Lieutenant portion of the episode is adapted from content in Bonus Chapter: The Second Lieutenant Goes to Battle!, and the Warehouse 13 part is adapted from a mini-story in the first FMA Light Novel: The Land of Sand. * This is the only episode in the series where its protagonists Edward and Alphonse Elric do not appear. * Instead of Al narrating the first part of the opening, Hawkeye does it, and it portrays the Mustang Unit (along with Major Armstrong and Maes Hughes) in a picture instead of the Elrics. Navigation Category:Episodes